Do You Really Notice Me?
by evil-gnome-empress
Summary: See what happens when Kagome dyes her hair blonde and Inuyasha doesn't notice! May involve Shippo catching his tail on fire! Rating PG just in case
1. What to do

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I still love them very much.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

We join some familiar faces, minus one, sitting around a warm campfire talking.

"I miss Kagome."

"Shut up runt." (And if you don't know who said that then quit reading this story)

A severe blow followed the last comment to the poor little fox demon's head, resulting in a very large bump.

"You know that that if Lady Kagome were here you would be kissing the ground right now, don't you Inuyasha?"

"Shut up you perverted monk!"

"I think you miss her, don't you?"

This comment earned the speaker a nasty glare and a mumbled "Be quiet Sango."

Meanwhile, about 500 years later, a certain young woman we all know was having a very important conversation with her mother.

"MOM! Will you answer the question! WOULD I LOOK BETTER WITH BLONDE OR RED HAIR?!" (Hey, I didn't say this would be an important issue with _you_)

"Well honey, the red might not be noticed since your hair is probably usually red from demon blood."

"Very funny mother." But then Kagome started to think 'Hmmm, I wonder what color Inuyasha would like better… the blonde would be closer to his white…' "I'll go with the blonde!"

* * *

Hey ya'll! This was my first time writing anything that sombody is gonna read...hopefully. Please review, but no flamers or I'm gonna send my gnomes after you! 


	2. Hello

Hey Guys! Even though I only have one review, I'm sooooo happy to know that there are people out there reading my story, even if it _is_ only my best friend! Thanks for the advice Water-Rose!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang but the gnomes and I still love them very much!

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

A few hours and a bottle of blonde hair dye later… our favorite _formerly_ raven-haired miko was now blonde! She got her hair dried off and ran out the door straight to the well with her backpack yelling "Bye Mom! See you later!"

XxXxXxXx

Back in the feudal era with the rest of the group a certain hanyou was wondering where Kagome was and what was keeping her, when suddenly the familiar sound of her voice, along with a new smell mixed with her old one, came up from behind him.(She didn't have time to get the smell of the hair dye out of her hair)

Suddenly his mind started to race. She climbed up out of the well, and he began to think 'Okay Inuyasha, here we go. Compliment her on her hair, she'll like that… no, wait! Then she'll know how I feel about her. But I have to say something.'

So when Kagome said "Hi Inuyasha! What did I miss?", he said the one thing he could think of "Feh, nothing, come on." (Typical huh?)

After he said that, Kagome started to think, 'Ugh! Does he ever have anything nice to say to me?'

* * *

Bum Bum Bum… Wonder what will happen! Will Inuyasha get sat? Will Kagome yell at him? And when does Shippo get a hold of some matches? If you are good people and review lots, then the answers just might be in chapter 3. If not, the gnomes will destroy you! 


	3. Amazement

All right everyone! Before I start the story up again I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed sniffles and dabs at eyes with napkin, so here I go!

As to your question Water-Rose, Why don't you try to see if it is flammable!

Thank you angelicjapgurl, Inuluvher151, and Lone-Puppy! Ya'll mean the world to me! That means that the next chapter will contain fire and Shippo's tail!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

Back at the campfire everyone awoke to the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha arguing like usual, but this time they felt something was different. As soon as their groggy eyes adjusted, they saw Kagome no longer had black hair! While they rubbed their eyes in disbelief Miroku spoke up.

"Lady Kagome, did something happen to your hair? It looks almost as white as Inuyasha's!" (The dye turned out to be a bit lighter than she had thought it would be)

"Yes Miroku. It's called hair dye."

Now it was Shippo's turn (as soon as he had woken up he had jumped up into her arms and begun examining her hair), and asked, "Why would anyone want their hair to die?"

This comment made Kagome laugh until tears came to her eyes. "No, no Shippo! It's not something to _kill_ your hair!"

She stopped for a minute to think of the best way to explain it to them, when suddenly Sango spoke up.

"It colors your hair, doesn't it?"

Kagome looked at her, surprised she knew about something like this. "Why, yes Sango. How did you know?"

"I remember last time you brought a magazine with you there was an… oh, what was it called… an advertisement! Yes, that was what it was!"

Finally all three agreed that it looked nice. The only one who didn't join in was Inuyasha, who had climbed up in his tree and was pretending to sleep (Which Miroku noticed and planned on talking to him about it later). The last thing he thought was, 'I'll find my own way of complimenting her later when the others aren't around…'

* * *

Okay guys, Thanks for reviewing, but I still want more before I let Shippo catch himself on fire Shippo screams angrily in the background

Shut up Shippo!


	4. The Fire and Shippo's Tail

Gets out megaphone and stands at podium Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived! But first I have a few things to say. Sounds of gnomes groaning First of all this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Water-Rose. Suddenly a brick comes flying and hits Empress in the head, and she falls down unconscious

Gnome#1 walks up to podium and picks up megaphone: "Ladies and gentlemen! The next and final chapter!"

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the cast members… but there is _one_ I'd like to have… (you know the one Water-Rose)

* * *

­CHAPTER FOUR: THE FIRE AND SHIPPO'S TAIL

The next morning after they had woken up and were eating breakfast they all had separate thoughts on their minds.

Inuyasha was thinking of the perfect way to compliment Kagome without giving away his true feelings, and Miroku was trying to find a way to yell at Inuyasha for not complimenting Kagome without getting killed (think it's possible?).

Sango was thinking of ways to keep Miroku's straying hand from groping her, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't involve killing him.

Kagome was trying to figure Inuyasha out (what a waste of time), but after a while she decided to get breakfast started before he threw a temper tantrum.

"Hey you guys, we're out of firewood, could you go get some more while Sango and I go get some water so we can make breakfast?"

Miroku saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Inuyasha, and as soon as Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain, Miroku slapped his hand over his mouth.

"But of course Lady Kagome! We would be more than happy to oblige!"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other with looks that said "Something's up…", but before they could say anything Miroku and Inuyasha were already headed to the woods.

Kagome looked over at Shippo and said, "Shippo, you can stay here and play while Sango and I go get some water. Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

Shippo put on his most innocent face and jumped up on her shoulder. "Okay Kagome. No problem!"

As soon as they were out of sight Shippo ran over to Kagome's bag and started digging for candy. He didn't find any, but he did find a little box. When he opened it, he found (I'll give you three guesses…) little sticks with pink ends.

'Hmmm, I wonder what these are…' and he picked one up.

Underneath the box there was a strip of something scratchy. 'I wonder what it would do if I tried to scratch this pink stuff off the ends of the sticks… Let's try it!'

In the woods with Inuyasha and Miroku

Inuyasha was picking up some large sticks, while Miroku was looking at him trying to figure out what to say, when Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Monk, if you have something to say to me say it, otherwise STOP LOOKING AT MY BACK!"

Miroku became pale, and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly he heard screaming coming from the clearing, coupled by the smell of smoke.

Inuyasha looked up, and then both of them ran back to the clearing. The girls were right behind them. When they looked they saw Shippo running around the clearing screaming "HELP ME! I'M ON FIRE!", with his tail engulfed in flames.

Kagome ran up to him and started to try to put out the flames, but it didn't work. Instead, her hair caught on fire as well!

Sango was right behind them both with a bucket of water and doused them both.

Inuyasha ran up asking in a panicked voice "Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Yes Inuyasha I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

When she said that Inuyasha turned a bright shade of red, but she didn't notice because she had bent down to see if Shippo was all right.

However, Miroku did notice, and he made a mental note to talk to Inuyasha about it later.

Shippo was fine, with his tail just being a little singed, and Kagome decided to make a quick trip back to her time to get some ointment and trim her own hair since some of it had burned too.

When she came back later that evening, everyone was surprised. She had black hair again!

Again everyone but Inuyasha complemented her, but later that evening when everyone was asleep he pulled her aside.

"Hey Kagome, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Kagome I… I… I just wanted to say… nice hair!"

She just said "Thanks Inuyasha!" and went to her sleeping bag, but inside she was thinking, 'Wow, he really _does_ notice.'

* * *

Empress finally wakes up HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE! I HAD NEWS AND YOU KNOCKED ME OUT! Anyways, the news I wanted to share is that my best friend Water-Rose is writing a really messed up story about us, the gnomes, and the cast of Inuyasha! I command you all to read it (when she finally puts it up), and since my name contains the word 'empress' you must obey! Hope you liked the final chapter in my story! Please review! You know you want to push the purple button… come on… push it… 


End file.
